board8fandomcom-20200216-history
FAHtastic's Yaoi Fanfiction
This is FAHtastic's Yaoi Fanfiction written for Ed Bellis's What Would You Do. Fayt x Albel Fayt nervously tapped his foot as he waited. He looked at his watch for the forth time that minute, just in case three minutes had managed to slip him by. They had not. He was scrunching his left hand into fists, trying to keep it limber. As he looked at his watch again, he jumped slightly at the sharp tapping on his door. He rushed towards it at a sort of half-jog, but hesitated to open it. He was having trouble deciding whether he was excited or nervous and decided it was probably a little of both. He took a deep breath and opened the door. “H-hey.” Fayt greeted his friend meekly. Albel was wearing his usual surly expression as he swaggered in. Fayt shut the door and sat down on the bed, motioning for Albel to join him. “Ready, worm?” Albel said as he took his coat off, leaving it where it fell, before sitting down on the bed beside Fayt, staring at him with harsh eyes. “You don’t look too well”. Fayt shook his head quickly “N-no, no, I’m fine. It’s just…I dunno how good I’ll be” Fayt hadn’t tried this before. He had thought about it a few times, but he’d never had the courage to even try. He probably wouldn’t have if Albel hadn’t suggested they do it together. Fayt felt a little more at ease with Albel. He had been doing this a lot longer than Fayt and it showed by the scuff marks on the thing in his lap. Fayt looked down at his. Sure, it was a little bigger, but it was practically shining and the tiger made him look like a child. He looked over at Albel from the corner of his eye as he was getting comfortable. As Albel wrapped his hand around the neck, he noticed his slender fingers were a little long around it. “Do you…do you wanna try holding mine?” Fayt offered his to Albel sheepishly. “No. I’m used to the size of mine. Come on, let’s get going. You need time to warm up?” Albel only turned to look at Fayt for the last sentence. From the look on his face and his hand impatiently tapping the base, it was obvious he wasn’t actually offering and it was just a formality. “No. I should be fine.” Fayt sat up and wrapped his hand around his own and secured his other on the base “Are…are you going to use a rubber-band?” “I tried it once, but it didn’t really work for me.” “Oh. I see. Right then”. The two of them sat awkwardly for a few seconds that felt like hours. Albel made the first move. Fayt gulped. He knew there was no backing out now and, as a bead of sweat dripped down his face, they began. To say it was exhilarating would be an understatement. Even Albel was sweating when they had finished. It had only lasted seven minutes, but it was by far the most nerve-wracking experience of Fayt’s life. The only thing more impressive than the speed at which he had moved his hands, was the speed at which Albel had moved his. The two of them rhythmically jerking their hands as they grunted and grit their teeth was euphoric. The two of them panted breathlessly as they let the result of the efforts sink in. Slowly and silently, they turned to look at each other. There were no words to be said. There was only one thing they could realistically do now. And they did just that. With index and pinky fingers raised, their hands shot into the air in a devil’s salute and they dipped their heads down knowing that on this day, they had FCed ‘Through the Fire and Flames’. Category: WWYD